Come alive
Lyrics 1: Olly Alexander You stumble through your days Got your head hung low, your skies a shade of grey Like a zombie in a maze You're asleep inside, but you can shake awake 1: Olly Alexander 'Cause you're just a dead man walking Thinking that's your only option But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day Sun is up and the color's blinding Take the world and redefine it Leave behind your narrow mind You'll never be the same Olly Alexander Come alive, come alive Go and light your light, let it burn so bright Reaching up to the sky And it's open wide, you're electrified When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And you know you can't go back again To the world that you were living in 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open So, come alive 2: Jess Glynne Oh ah, yeah I see it in your eyes You believe that lie that you need to hide your face Afraid to step outside So you lock the door, but don't you stay that way [Pre-Chorus 2: Lana del Ray, Zayn '''and both, 'various artists'] No more living in those shadows You and me, we know how that goes '''Cause once you see it all, you'll never, never be the same '''''Little bit of lightnin' striking Bottle up to keep on shining 'Cause you can prove there's more to you You cannot be afraid [Chorus: Olly Alexander & Jess Glynne, with various artists] Come alive, come alive Go and light your light, let it burn so bright Reaching up to the sky And it's open wide, you're electrified When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open And you know you can't go back again To the world that you were living in 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open So, come alive [Bridge: Jess Glynne, Jorja smith, 'Brendon urie'] Come one, come all, come in, come on To anyone who's bursting with a dream Come one, come all, you hear the call To anyone who's searching for a way to break free [Chorus: Various artists, (Jess, Olly)] Come alive, come alive (Come alive) Go and light your light, let it burn so bright (Go and light your light) Reaching up to the sky (Reaching up to the sky, yeah) And it's open wide, you're electrified When the world becomes a fantasy And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open (Dreaming with your eyes wide open) And you know you can't go back again (Go back again) To the world that you were living in (No no no no) 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open So, come alive When the world becomes a fantasy (Oh, a fantasy) And you're more than you could ever be 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open (You're dreaming with your eyes wide open) And you know you can't go back again To the world that we were living in 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open So come alive Category:WarioWare adventures songs